


DMMd Plays Different Games

by LollipopCookie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, MapleStory, Minecraft - Fandom, Tales of Graces, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, I DID THIS FOR FUN, Other, i dont know, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCookie/pseuds/LollipopCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BECAUSE I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FOR FUN<br/>EXCUSE ME THIS IGHT BE OOC AND CRACK</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMMd Plays Different Games

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for CookieFlavoured for helpng me XDDD

MapleStory:  
\------------------------  
This Was all typed from cookie btw  
yesadkjsdkvj dskgjasdklfnsjkdjgmklsdgmskvjmdkgj,vm,dg  
KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT MAPLE STORY.  
noiz: newb newb newb lul u newb  
aoba: how do I pick up things?  
Mink: -goes to the hardest dungeon underleveled and survives-  
clear: do you want to be my friend .w. -in henesys-  
noiz: -ksing everyone-  
koujaku: THESE HAIRSTYLES ARE UGLY  
koujaku:-got the random hairstyle from claudia-  
koujaku:-ugly hairstyle-  
koujaku:-deletes account-  
koujaku:-makes another-  
someone: hey do you want to be my gf??????  
aoba: -accidentally used girl avater- I  
koujaku: GET AWAY FROM AOBA  
that someone: what r u talkin bout neeewwbbb  
-noiz joins in-  
noiz: -heh- newb  
mink: -silently nods-  
clear: -running around everywhere with nexon cash items because he gets the alphas tro pay for them-  
aoba: sorry koujaku your kind of a newb  
-KOUJAKU IS A LEVEL 1 NEWB AND HE TELEPORTED TO VICTORIA ISLAND JUST TO SEE AOBA-  
-also koujaku is an explorer-  
-aoba is a level 30 magician-  
-noiz is the all fucking mighty phantom and hes level 250-  
-mink is a level 60 pirate who goes into level 75 dungeons-  
-clear is a level 40 magician who doesnt bother leveling anymore and is a henewhore-  
-virus is a level 70 thief-  
-and trip is level 60 thief-  
-and virus has only one character while trip has like 100 because virus keeps blocking trips character-  
-toue is a level; 250 gm-  
-and the alphas are just 250 gms-  
-and they ban people when theyre bored-  
-ren somehow got into the game and is a pet-  
-and aoba makes sure others dont see ren talking otherwise toue will find ren-  
-sei is a secret boss and he sometimes gives mesos to aoba-

Tinier Me (Cookie i dont what)  
\------------------------------  
-AOBA IS FORCED BY CLEAR TO PLAY-  
-AND AOBA BARELY EVER BUYS NEW CLOTHES OR CHANGED-  
-NOIZ IS JUST HACKING AND FISHING ALL THE TIME-  
-MINK DOESNT PLAY THE SHIT-  
-KOUJAKU ONLY PLAYS TO PROTECT AOBA BUT EVENTUALLY BUYS STUFF-  
adds more later


End file.
